1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monitoring activity on a consumer electronic device from an external device over a network. More particularly, the present invention relates to establishing a monitoring device in the consumer electronics device's settings as a registered listener, which causes the consumer electronics device to send information to the registered monitoring device over a predefined protocol.
2. Background Discussion
Typically, consumer electronic devices do not permit remote monitoring by a monitoring device. As will be described in more detail herein, Internet access through TVs is typically provided by essentially programming the TV (often referred to as an Internet Protocol TV, or IPTV) as though it were a computer executing a browser. While IPTV enabled devices may be able to send tracking information about content being played, there are additional functions that would be useful.